This invention relates to boiler temperature control systems, and more particularly, to temperature control systems for low mass hydronic boilers.
Many prior art residential heating systems employ hydronic boilers to heat water or other fluid which is circulated to radiators positioned throughout the home. Recent advances in the field of hydronic heating systems have led to boiler designs which use heat exchangers having substantially less mass than those of prior designs.
One advantage of using low mass heat exchangers is a decrease in the thermal response time of the boiler, enabling the heating system to react more quickly to ambient temperature changes.
On the other hand, this same rapid response time complicates the control of the boiler. For example, it has been found that the outlet water temperature of the boiler may vary rapidly and may exceed safe temperature levels, especially when several of the radiators in the system are turned off.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved control system for low mass hydronic boilers.
It is another object of the present invention to safely and reliably limit the outlet water temperature of a low mass hydronic boiler.